


Scene Interrupted

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Family Drama, Femdom, Fluff, Humanstuck, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family concerns cause distractions for Equius as he attempts to serve his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written while taking a break from trying to write a sequel to my Inhibition Exhibition story. This takes place in the same author's universe.
> 
> I started it out, fully intending to put out a really good femdom smut scene, but alas, the muse made a strongly worded suggestion that I swerve into fluff at the very last second. I even tried to go back later and write as I originally intended, but damned if my muse wasn't playing ball at all in that regard.

If his family ever found out what he and Aradia did together, Equius was unsure if they would flip out or even care. His parents were moderate, the whole reason they fled to America with him when he was only six was the fact that their moderate views were no longer welcome in a suddenly conservative Pakistan. The rest of his family were more traditional and would definitely be upset to find out that one of the Zahhak clan would willing to lewdly submit themselves to an infidel and decadent American bitch.

“Hey, are you still with me?” Aradia said, her tone teasing as she gently tapped his shoulder with the end of a riding crop

His attention was brought screeching back to reality where he was kneeling naked at Aradia's feet. His only adornment was a braided leather collar with a single steel ring hanging from its center. Aradia was decked out head to toe like a desert queen. She wore loose silk pants and a matching vest that she had left open, giving him teasing views of her full breasts. Leather gauntlets graced her wrists and she wore short paddock boots on her feet. She was adorned from loose curling hair to red painted fingernails with enough jewelry to ransom a nobleman. Her left hand held a well made riding crop, swinging it idly back and forth.

“My apologies, my queen,” he replied as he bent his spine forward to prostrate himself before her. A tremor ran through his body, “Your presence is a balm to the soul and I beg your forgiveness for letting it distract me from my service to you.”

He dared to press his lips to the tip of one of her boots, quickly and reverently. Aradia laughed softly, a gentle tickling sound and ran the tip of the crop from his tail bone to the nape of his neck. He shivered at the sensation and power behind that soft simple touch. “I suppose I can forgive you when your words are so flattering. Don't let yourself be distracted again.”

“As you command, my queen,” he replied humbly, running his fingertips along her left ankle.

A light tap from the crop on his shoulder and he froze in shock at the gentle reprimand. “Ah, ah, ah,” she said, “Hands off my personage until I tell you otherwise, remember?”

“My apologies, my queen.” he replied, pulling his hands back sharply and pressing himself even further down, forehead to the ground.

She hummed an acknowledgment and ran the crop teasingly along his spine, up and down from neck to hip and back up to his shoulders. Equius broke into a fine sweat as the sensation ran through his body to pool in his groin. She lingered over his ass and finally tapped him with the crop while saying “Kneel back up, boy. I want to see your face when I talk with you.”

He obeyed, painfully aware as she sat back to cross one leg over the other, twirling the crop like a baton as she watched with lidded eyes. He sat up on his heels, eyes firmly on the ground. He rested his hands on his spread thighs, trying to ignore the slowly growing erection he had between his legs and how degenerate he must look.

“As I was saying,” she said, cool as a night breeze, “How was your day?”

“It was uneventful,” he replied, “up until the robotics team hit a snag with the coding in our robot, my queen.”

She was now running the crop over his collar bones and chest. It took all of his strength to not twitch at the sensation and he was fully erect now. “That's the one you're entering in that contest in three months?”

“Yes, my queen,” he replied, “It's not calculating depth risks correctly. In all of our simulations, the code sends the unit over drops that would damage the framework beyond repair.”

She didn't reply right away, running the crop down his torso to tease his hips. He lost control and his hips twitched forward ever so slightly. She smiled and he wanted nothing more than to stay here at her feet regardless of what his family thought so she could smile like that at him forever.

“Do you think you'll be able to fix it?”

“Huh?” he breathed, brain still stuck in his thoughts. She lightly popped his cheek with the crop and even though it wasn't hard, he flinched at the gentle correction, his shudder going through his whole frame. “My apologies, my queen,” he shuddered, fingers digging into his thigh muscles. His brain finally processed her question. “Uh, yes. Captor is certain it's just a misplaced decimal point, so him and Strider are going through the code tonight. Once they find it, we shouldn't have that problem anymore.”

Aradia uncrossed her legs to rest one booted foot on his thigh. “That's great,” she replied, “I'm so excited for you guys, I know that you'll place well.”

He trembled, sweat beginning to pool in small bead along his skin, “How.. how was your day, my queen,” he asked respectfully.

“Pretty long and kinda boring.” she admitted, “We spent the whole day at one site, shifting all the dirt from the dig by hand for fragments. We found a few arrowheads though.”

“Ah, so are you, physically worn out?” he asked, almost shyly.

“My feet do ache,” she replied as she wiggled the one on his thigh.

He shivered and quietly asked, “If it would please my queen, I could soothe those aches out with a massage?”

“An excellent suggestion, boy,” she replied, “You may remove my boots and touch my feet then.”

A trill of excitement ran through him and he immediately said, “Thank you, my queen.” Carefully, he placed his hands on her foot and began to slowly wiggle the boot off of it. One long moment later, the boot came off, leaving her bare foot resting on his thigh. “Beloved desert rose,” he sighed, pressing a soft kiss to her foot, “my only queen of the sand.”

He ran his fingers gently along the arch of her foot and she sighed appreciatively, flexing the small muscles under his fingers. It was soothing and intoxicating all at the same time, the way her skin felt under his fingers.

“You've been awfully distracted lately,” she said suddenly.

His breath caught in his throat, but he managed to keep his fingers moving. “I...” he swallowed before continuing, “I apologize, my queen. I have been... contemplating the nature of our relationship.”

“Oh...” Silence reigned for a beat, then two. He voice was full of dread when she continued. “Are you not happy with it?”

“Allah, no!” he replied, eyes jerking up to her face in surprise to see it pale with concern. “This is the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I would be... lost without you, my queen.”

“Oh, Equi...” She sighed, leaning forward to hook a finger in the ring of his collar and pull him close for a kiss. He moaned softly to her, expressing his love with the sound. She pulled back just slightly and combed her fingers through his hair. “Why have you been thinking about us?”

“I... am worried about my family back in Pakistan and how they will react to it.” he admitted, “My parents do not mind, but I know that my grandfather and uncles will take offense.”

“That's always been the case though.” Aradia said, confused, “What's changed?”

“They have been asking my father to send me back.” Equius replied, eyes starting to burn at the thought. “Grandfather wants to teach me about our family's noble traditions. I don't want to go, but they are my family and I'm sure they will try to convince me that marrying some submissive young woman is better than what I have with you, but I don't want that...”

“Oh, my brave sweet boy,” Aradia exclaimed, “Come here...” She pulled him into her embrace and he realized that he was crying, silent sobbing tears that wracked his body. “I understand. It's hard to say no to family, isn't it?”

He wrapped his arms around her like he was a drowning man and buried his face in her neck. The scene was ruined; he knew that all of the sexual tension gone was gone from the room. “I'm sorry,” he hiccuped, into her hair, “Please forgive my weakness.”

“Shush, there's nothing to forgive, my sweet,” Aradia replied, running her hand soothingly through his hair. “I'm here for you, so go ahead and let it all out.”

It was times like this that Equius knew that if his family did disown him, he would be fine because Aradia was there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
